


Pobudka

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: Zwykły poranek w domu Winchesterów.





	Pobudka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anya (AnyaMurdoch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/gifts).



\- Tata! - poczuł jak ktoś ciągnie go za włosy. - Ta! Ta! - Mary... - otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na córkę

\- jak wyszłaś z łóżeczka? - Patrzyła na niego tylko ogromnymi zielonymi oczami, miała roztrzepane jasne włosy, i na piersi dumnie nosiła różową piżamkę z wielkim łosiem.

Cas spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się.

\- No wskakuj. Dziewczynka nie czekała nawet chwili dłużej i wdrapała się na łóżko zajmując miejsce między nimi.

\- Mmm... - Dean poczuł jak ktoś zaczyna spychać go z łóżka.

\- O nie... Jak to dziecko się stamtąd wydostaje? - Odwrócił się teraz w ich stronę i ucałował Małą w jej blond grzywkę.

\- Nawet drut kolczasty jej nie powstrzyma. - Ich córka jakby nigdy nic, przytuliła się do Cas'a, nogi oparła o Łowcę, i rozciągając się na całym łóżku zaczęła znowu smacznie chrapać.

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczęłam tym tekstem i jednocześnie kończę nim całą serię Wielkiego Destiela :)   
> Mam nadzieję, że nie było tak źle :D


End file.
